


Beware of Your Heart

by Lucky107



Series: Sailor Beware [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Pre-War, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The port is quiet of civilian activity below, nothing short of the expected given all the recent military activity within the nearby mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sailor Beware - Bing Crosby - 1956

Reno Sween finds herself standing at the bow of the ship, hands wound tight around the cold steel railing and shoulders squared against the offensive Alaska winds that funnel into the bay.  The port is quiet of civilian activity, nothing short of expected given all of the recent activity in the nearby mountains, but the serenity of it puts her on edge.

Superiors somewhere along the chain of command had given clearance for a supply delivery by water when it became clear that the winter air turbulence in and around Anchorage would make air contact impossible.

The port lies far enough from the combat zone to ensure their safety, but nonetheless the entire crew is armed.

“Sailor.”

Master-at-arms Evan Oakleigh’s notoriously stern voice earns a prompt physical response and a curt acknowledgement of ‘Sir’.

“At ease,” he assures.  "There is a debriefing of objectives below deck—and before _all_ of the colour leaves your face, Sween, I am personally asking you to forgo that debriefing to listen to _me_.“

Already as pale as a sheet, Reno nods.  "Yes, Sir.”

“Despite receiving clearance for this mission directly from General Chase himself, I am asking you to disregard his assurance of safety for the vessel and the crew as soon as you set foot on solid ground,” he warns.  "That greedy son-of-a-bitch isn’t above lying his way into clearance papers at the cost of our men if it ensures the survival of his own.“

Evan Oakleigh has never been quiet about his disdain for Constantine Chase and that distrust runs deeper than rumors of corruption and shady business transactions.

In spite of the man’s stern and no-nonsense attitude - borderline fanatic - Reno has always admired Oakleigh’s loyalty to his vessel and crew.  She would never admit it, but that admiration is probably the only thing that pushed her through boot camp.

"I will be patrolling the port for suspicious activity and, more importantly, the route of our boatswain’s crew,” he explains.  "Given that I personally taught you how to use that firearm of yours, Sween, there’s no one I would sooner trust to watch my back on patrol.“

The request is surprising as it marks the first incident of direct praise that he has ever bestowed her and Reno has no choice but to nod her head in agreement.  "Yes, Sir.”

“If God is good it will be another routine security patrol, but I have faith in your competence,” he concludes.  "Prepare yourself adequately for the task at hand and then meet me at the bridge.  You’ve got a damn long day ahead of you down there, sailor.“

\- - -

"Xià guì!”  Barks the dockhand, gesturing towards the ground with a stolen military-issue Gauss rifle.

Reno is paralyzed—she doesn’t understand a word the man is saying, but she doesn’t really have to.  His orders are obvious by his tone.  Her grip on her pistol relaxes and she allows the weapon to fall to the ground, rendering herself defenseless.

She can only hope the man has no more reason to shoot her, but he keeps yelling at her in Chinese.

Slowly, as if uncertain, she lowers herself onto her knees and keeps her hands up in the air.  Her voice quivers when she demands, “Do as he says, Sir!”

If anyone is still alive on deck, assistance is imminent: the boatswain’s crew will be doubling back for the next rations delivery at any moment.  If they can appease the man until then, they might actually get out of Anchorage alive.  That’s the rationale that Reno clings to, anyway.

But Evan Oakleigh is defiant and he stands in spite of their attacker’s demands.  "Fuck you, buddy—"

The rest is a blur.

Reno doesn’t even have time to close her eyes.

The proximity of the red laser burns the surface of her hand, incinerating her commanding officer on contact and leaving behind nothing but a dusting of smoke and ashes on the crisp winter air.

From nearby a rifle shot rings out, rendering her temporarily deaf and the Chinese spy falls dead at her feet with a visible gunshot wound in the back of his head.  Hands - lots of hands - grab at Reno’s arms and pull her to her feet, guiding her this way and that, and it’s all she can do not to vomit from the turbulence.

A whirlwind of voices flood her ears as her hearing returns, but conscious thought tappers off and her mind becomes as incoherent as their chatter.

_The boatswain’s crew…_

The setting sun flashes brightly before her eyes in brilliant shades of red and orange before fading completely.

\- - -

The first feeling to revive Reno Sween’s numb existence is a ticklish warmth.

Slowly the feeling spreads just like tiny needles through her fingers, her hands, climbing up her wrists and elbows.  She starts out careful - flexing her hands and rolling her wrists - before she finally finds the strength to lift her heavy eyelids.

Bright white light.

“Ma'am?”  A voice asks, distant and unfamiliar.  "Are you awake?“

Searching for the face associated with that voice, Reno turns in the direction from which it came and finds a stranger standing by her bedside.  "Where…?”

“Home.”

_Home…?_

The word passes through Reno’s hazy mind, but conjures no imagery.  In fact, she can’t even recall where 'home’ is in her current state of duress and so she doesn’t bother to smile.  Instead she concentrates on bringing the stranger into focus: he’s in uniform with an aged face, not unlike her father’s.

“You’re back on American soil, sailor, and I’ve been charged with informing you of your immediate discharge from service,” he explains.  "You’re going _home_ , Ms. Sween.“


End file.
